Princesses to Rock Stars
by ToriiPheniox
Summary: Two different worlds collide, the rich and the unknown. They were rich girls that wanted out of their schedueled lives. One day as they sneak off during school, they run into a band that has yet to be discovered. They experienced the world that they so desperately wanted to be a part of, but the journey is tough and they have to stay strong. Ikari Poke Oldrival ContestShipping
1. Prologue 1: The Starting Point

**Torii: Hey guys! Hamish say hi!**

**Hamish: Tch! *turns away* **

**Torii: -3- Asshole... **

**Hamish: *rolls eyes and turns to her* What? **

**Torii: Can you disclaim please? **

**Hamish: *Sighs and stuffs his hands in his pocket* Why?**

**Torii: Please! Please! PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSE HAMISH!**

**Hamish: *groans* Shut up, woman. I'll do it. **

**Torii: Yay! *hugs and kisses cheek* **

**Hamish: *blushes and grumbles* TorriPheniox doesn't own Leaf, Dawn, May, Misty or anything Pokemon...**

**Torii: *Giggles* Cuz if I did all my shippings would be reality! **

**Hamish: *rolls eyes* Whatever...**

* * *

**Prologue**

There was a sudden smack as flesh hit flesh, the tension rising to its peak. Leaf's eyes widen in realization, her cheek flaring up from the slap. She had just been pulled into the hallway by her mother and now she was on the ground with a hand print embedded onto her cheek. No words were exchanged yet, but the hard slap to her face spoke it all. Leaf curled one of her hands into a fist. Her small Nidoran ran to her side crying to its owner seeing her hurt.

"You ungrateful child! After all I've given you, you thank me by doing that?" Her mother screamed hysterically after a pause. Nidoran let out a low growl stepping in front of her. Leaf scoffed at her mother as she held her cheek lightly, feeling it start to sting. She felt her eyes start to water, but she willed herself not to cry. Not in front of her mother. She would take advantage of her weak state if she saw her crying. Instead her skin prickled with anger and rage thinking about all that she could say, but she restrained herself from saying what was screaming in her mind. Slowly she reached over and picked up her blue Nidoran petting its head giving it a sad smile. A whimper made its way through its lips as he rubbed up against her, making sure she was ok.

"Honey, don't be so hard on Leaf. She's just tired." Leaf's soon-to-be stepfather stated trying to calm down his fiance. She clenched her teeth stopping her petting of her Pokemon. Who did he think he was? Her father? He thought he would replace him and that was what he was trying to do, but he would never replace him, not now, not ever. Leaf breathed slowly as she stood up with her precious Pokemon still in her arms. Her limbs shook angrily, but she just dusted herself off, holding her mothers glare with one of her own. She still heard the classical music playing in the ball room filled with high-class executives and rich people. Moments ago she was a part of the party, but one of the executives daughters pissed her off and before Leaf knew what was happening there was punch on the front of the girls dress. Gasps and screams sounded around the room and was soon followed by whispering women, but before she could listen to all their chattering her mother dragged her out into the hallway and slapped her. There was no use trying to explain that the girl spoke badly about her dead father and how she said that her mother was a whore for quickly marrying the next rich bastard that presented his self. No, with her mother in this state, she wouldn't listen to reason.

"Young lady, I want you to go out there and apologize to Miss Walters." Ms. Green stated firmly. Leaf shook her head denying her anything. "No. I won't."

"Leaf!" She screamed loudly. "Now."

Leaf mumbled something under her breath before placing her Nidoran on the ground, telling it to go upstairs and walk to the giant double doors that lead to the party. All conversations in the room turned into hushed whispers as she entered. People eyed her before turning away to stay out of her gaze; they were all stupid, incoherently stupid. There was no amount of money in the world that could fix that. Leaf sighed. Being surrounded by so many people gave her a headache, especially fake, dumb people.

She spotted the girl from before, punch stained her perfectly white dress with splotches of red which started to turn pink.

_'Oops_.'

She thought with a chuckle recalling the incident. She shouldn't be the one apologizing, it didn't seem right, but it never mattered what was right. All that mattered was who to be friendly with to get more money from. She sighed again more in frustration than anything.

_ 'Well, time to get this over with.'_

Leaf advanced steadily towards the dark haired airhead, er heiress, with an apology ready, but before she could get a word out two arms encircled themselves through her own two. She looked down at them with a puzzled and confused expression.

'_The hell.'_

It all made sense soon though when a blue haired girl presented herself to her with a giant grin on her face. She wore a soft pink knee-length dress that had a black ribbon wrapped around her torso with matching black flats that graced her feet. Some might say that the soft pink would look childish, but on Dawn it was perfect. Leaf grinned as her other two best friends looked at her from either side of her and for a moment Leaf forgot about all her troubles that had to do with her mother and that wretched girl.

"How do you do, Miss Green."

The redhead greeted with a cheeky smile. Misty wore her hair down for the occasion, Leaf noted. She also saw that her teal colored long dress really complimented her in a way that it would only work on her, no matter what her snobby sisters said. Her white heels shone like stars with every step she took which went well with her silk white gloves and pearl necklace. Misty looked great.

"Break any hearts tonight?" Another voice asked with a giggle. Leaf looked at her friend May with a phoney shocked expression.

"What? Me? Never!" Leaf laughed, but her friends navy dress caught her attention quickly. It shimmered slightly and with the front being shorter than the back showed off her unscratched legs that stood on matching blue heels that wrapped straps around her ankles. Black jewelry finished her formal attire perfectly and Leaf had to admit they all looked majestic.

Leaf looked down at her own dress suddenly feeling self conscious. All she had on was a short black dress with black heels and a few pieces of silver jewelry. She felt so simple beside her friends. May saw it and quickly complemented her dress with genuine admiration bringing Leaf's smile back to her face.

"You guys look better."

Dawn shook her head. "You know black is the new black!" She joked. Misty rolled her eyes at Dawn's lame attempt at a joke and May sighed shaking her own head.

'_Oh Dawn.__'_

Leaf giggled. The joke was so bad it was funny. Dawn frowned at their reactions. They had no sense of humor at times.

"Excuse me." A voice interrupted with an annoying sass laced on. They all turned their attentions to the pink and white mess that was the girl from before, Grace Walters. Dawn made a sickening face as she gazed upon her dress. It was disgusting.

"Yes?" Misty asked with annoyance, her arm still intertwined with Leaf's as was May's. Grace rolled her eyes and looked towards Leaf placing her hands on her hips. She stood there for a minute before saying something.

"Well?" She pressed on. May's cocked an eyebrow wondering what was she doing. The four girls stood there looking at Miss Walters like she was crazy. Grace sighed rubbing her temples. They were utterly hopeless, but once Grace heard her parents walk up behind her she smirked and turned towards them.

"Daddy, that horrid girl from before won't apologize." She whined grabbing her father's hand. Leaf's friends looked at her with disbelief at what they thought was a lie. Mr. Walters looked at the group and spotted Leaf his face contorting with displeasure.

"Miss Green, if you would apologize that would be greatly appreciated." He said sternly. The three friends looked at Leaf with questioning faces wondering what really did happen. If she was in trouble they wanted to back her up and stand by her, but Leaf just sighed for that hundredth time that night. She stepped forward slipping her arms away from her friends and resting them on her front.

'_Here goes everything.'_ She thought.

"I'm sorry." Leaf stated closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Grace smiled smugly in victory at the words. "I'm sorry that you have such a wicked daughter that doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut." Leaf continued a small smile playing on her face. She heard May restrain herself from laughing out loud. She could just picture May's hand clasped over her mouth trying to keep all sounds in, but failing. Dawn's eyes bore into her back with shock and disbelief as the information processed through her mind, but she soon straightened up. Leaf Green rarely did anything impolite and if she did there was a good damn reason why she did. Leaf saw Misty blinked once, then twice out of the corner of her eye. She probably couldn't believe what she heard.

"Why you little wench!" Mr. Walters yelled in a deep dooming voice. "How dare you speak that way about my family?!"

Leaf groaned, her confidence in speaking grew. "I didn't say your whole family just your daughter." Dawn frowned, her head swimming. When you get punch on a pure white dress that usually means that whatever it was, was serious. Thoughts ran through her head about what happen and she questioned what words were passed to make Leaf do such a thing.

"That's not the point!" Mr. Walters screamed. People stopped and watched as the big, plum man became red with anger. Whispers sounded throughout the ball room feeling the steam coming off the rich executive. Leaf clenched her fists, her blood boiling under her prickled skin once again. There was absolutely no reason for him to yell at her at the volume. Misty glared heavily at the man. His voice was nearly shattering her eardrums and he was acting unprofessionally like a child.

Leaf laughed at the plum man. "You're right. That isn't the point." May looked at her in confusion suddenly not finding the situation funny anymore. The screaming and yelling had escalated and she didn't find this situation comfortable at all. She heard everyone whisper small conversations behind them as her friend kept arguing with the executive and she knew they were all about Leaf. She listened in on them feeling the need to defend her friend.

"That girl, Leaf is so disgusting. She thinks she's better than Mr. Walters." May heard a woman say in a hushed voice. Suddenly May was red with anger those words echoing loudly in her mind. She turned around glaring at the older woman, her mouth set in a stern line. These people didn't even know Leaf! How dare she say such a thing about her?

"Hey lady!" She yelled loudly. The woman turned sharply seeing May speak in such a manner to her. "The thing that's disgusting is you! If you're gonna say something about someone then say it to their face!" The woman gasped and then glared at her feeling extremely insulted by her words. Leaf looked at May in shock, momentarily keeping herself from continuing on, but as her words sunk in she thought that she was the most luckiest girl the world. A small smile played across her mouth not feeling alone as she turned back around to face Mr. Walters.

"The point is," she continued, "that your daughter had the audacity to insult my father and call my mother a whore." Everyone in the room gasped in disgust, now seeing Miss Walters as the ill-mannered child. Leaf smirked at the shock that spread throughout Mr. Walters face. He couldn't believe that his baby girl could say such a filthy word, but she did.

Dawn looked at Grace sending her a glare of icy daggers before roughly grabbing her by the arm; to say that Dawn was pissed off was an understatement. This girl had a lot of nerve. Misty walked over with a dark sinister aura around her, ready to beat the girl for all that she was worth.

"Y-You're lying!" Mr. Walters accused after a long pause, stumbling on his words. Leaf shook her head almost sadly. She opened her mouth to reply to his stupid accusation when a familiar manicured hand came down on her shoulder. She looked up and frowned instantly. Her mother didn't look happy with her in fact, she looked furious and frankly she knew this time was absolutely the last, for her and her best friends rebellious ways.

* * *

**Torii: Sorry, no boys yet but don't fret! They will come even if I have to send Hamish to get them! Right?! ^-^**

**Hamish: No... **

**Torii: ! O.O But Hamish they're important to my story! **

**Hamish: So...**

**Torii: Don't you want my story to be good?!**

**Hamish: *shrugs* I honestly don't care. **

**Torii: *frowns* Fine! I'll get them myself! u.u*leaves to go hunt them down.***

**Hamish: *sighs running a hand through his orange hair* Stupid woman... She didn't tell them to go. *looks at door and frowns* Don't forget to review ok..? -_- Don't tell her I told you to do that. Bye.*leaves throwing a peace sign behind him***


	2. Prologue 2: Class Affiliation

Prologue 2

"And I don't want to see your faces here again!" The thug boomed as he slammed the door in the four boy's faces. The band, Class Affiliation, stared at the closed door as the night engulfed them. The sounds of the city echoed in the ally way making the mood eerie and depressing. They had been booted out once again for the same damn reason.

"What the hell, Paul?" Ash yelled, quickly standing up and making his way towards him in an angry haze. This was the last thing they needed, another screw up from the arrogant purple-haired jerk.

Paul glared at him holding his angry gaze, slowly standing up to tower him. He was being annoying, then again when has Ash ever known to be anything but irritable?

"What makes you so sure it was me who caused this?" His voice was steady and laced with poison. Ash waved his arms wildly in the air as if that told it all. His lack of words helped none on calming the purple headed teen. Paul simply rolled his eyes and turned around grabbing his bass with jerk of his hand.

_Good thing the idiots had the decency to put them in their cases. _Paul thought dusting off the rubble from the black surface. If they were damaged then all his actions were for nothing. _Damn assholes._

"Man, seriously, what happened?" Gary asked already standing with his guitar case strapped over his back and his hands shoved in his pockets pulling up his smooth attitude. This wasn't the first time they were kicked out of a club because of hasty decisions. In actuality, this was the third time this week and it wasn't even over yet. If this kept up, they'd run through all the clubs in town and without a place to play they couldn't get the cash they needed to pay rent. This needed to end before they went bankrupt and had to move cities again.

Paul scoffed at his question. They knew not to ask him stupid questions that he would never answer. It was a waste of breath and time to Paul and with no job, they needed to find a new place soon so instead of wasting time asking questions it was better to start looking. He wasn't going to sleep on the street like a stray dog. The thought made his head throb with irritation, why did he agree to this stupid dream?

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied as he kept walking. There was no reason to explain something that they wouldn't understand. It was already over anyways and now there was nothing to change what he did. It was a simple encounter with a few hard punches, nothing too serious. The assholes who started it tried to bust Drew's keyboard and Ash's drums, but luckily he arrived just in time before any real damage was done. If he didn't come when he did they would be more in debt than what they already were. Instruments were extremely pricey now and they certainly couldn't afford any new ones. Hell, they probably couldn't even afford used ones from a pawn shop.

"If it means us being kicked out another club it does concerns us. We can't afford to go without a gig, Paul." Drew piped in as he squatted near his keyboard case opening it to inspect his keys. Everything was functional, thankfully. He closed it gently before picking it up with a grunt.

"Look!" Paul snapped his annoyance level rising. "I got it under control, its over. Now, let's just find a new club."

They seriously gave him a headache. The pounding in his head was almost unbearable, but still weak enough for him to handle. He shoved his hands into his pockets looking for his ibuprofen, cursing under his breath when he found none.

"We can't just find a new club because you keep getting us booted!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs. He was tired of his know-it-all attitude.

Paul wrenched his eyes closed as his voice pierced his head. His jaw muscles clenched tightly as the headache intensified ten fold. Ash didn't see it, but Drew did. He eyed his friend curiously before he saw the look of pain vanish and was replaced by equal anger. Was there something wrong?

"It not my fault you're a stupid dumbass who can't watch his instruments properly!" He shot at him.

"What'd ya say?" Ash yelled bringing his fists up to fight, as usual.

"You deaf, too?"

"Why I'd-"

Gary grabbed Ash by the arms holding him back. His arms and legs flew in different direction erratically hitting Gray multiple times before he stopped, his chest rising and falling with each breath. Drew stood in front of Paul keeping him from getting any ideas even though they all knew he wouldn't throw the first punch.

"That's enough, you two. The last thing we need is a band of misfits." Drew stated sternly leveling his gaze with Pauls. If Paul was already in pain, he knew wouldn't mention it until it was literally killing him.

Paul stared back into his eyes challenging Drew to order him around, but as the seconds ticked on the green haired keyboard player didn't budge. He had guts, he had to admit. Paul scoffed and turned around with a tired stature giving a heavy sigh. He felt faint and need to lie down.

This wasn't going where they thought this would all go. They all imagined that once they started playing at concerts that their careers would go through the roof, but day after day problems seemed to find them. Now they were in deep debt with no money to pay it with. This was all just a big bad idea. Maybe they should just quit while they were ahead.

"Lets just get out of here. I never liked this place anyways." Gary announced taking the lead. Things were getting out of hand and someone needed to steer them the right way. Drew nodded and heaved his case along as he started to follow, walking pass Paul but keeping his stare. He scoffed and stood where he was disobeying his orders. Ash sighed and moved forward towards Paul stopping in front of him.

"Lets go." He motioned, suddenly calm.

Paul rolled his eyes but sighed. There was no where else to go but to follow. Even if they didn't get along most of the time, they were still a band and a band must stay together to make it through.

"Fine, but I decide what we eat." Paul glared being all too serious.

Ash smirked and laughed. "That seem fine to me."

Paul rolled his eyes.

* * *

**Torii: This is not my best chapter so... I'm sorry if its not as good as the last.**

**Jenna: Hurry up and make the next chapter! **

**Torii: I'm almost done with it. Swear!**

**Jenna: AWESOME! Now you guys *points at the reader* Yes you! We need you to review! Writers love to read reviews, good or bad, so pretty please!**

**Torii: -3- Gosh Jenny**

**Jenna: MY NAME IS NOT JENNY! **

**Torii: *laughs* See ya guys!**


	3. Chapter 1: Coming and Going

The luscious school came into view as the dark black limousine pulled up to the curved, stone driveway coming to a gentle stop. Rays of early morning light bounced off it in a stunning disposition causing students to curiously turn their heads. Many of them didn't recognize the random limousine parked outside their gates while others kept walking, not liking the idea of being late for class. The four girls inside scanned the ground quickly before frowning heavily seeing nothing but the female population all in the same uniforms as they were. It was clear to them that this was a strict school, but it seemed like the student didn't even mind being pushed around. These girls probably have followed these rules and listening to the teachers for years, never questioning them. These women didn't know the risks and thrills of life, always being sheltered as if they were still children, but they, themselves didn't know what to expect beyond the pampered grounds and glorious walls of their lives also. In reality Leaf, Misty, Dawn, and May weren't that different from the school girls here except for the true fact that they all wanted to know. They wanted to go out and live instead of going through their orderly lives day by day with nothing to look forward to. Maybe it was impossible, but they had to try.

"I feel cheated." Dawn announced clearly annoyed. Her three friends looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Where are the hunks of gorgeous men to keep us preoccupied?"

Misty shook her head and sighed, her headache becoming worse from Dawn's stupidity. "The name of the school is Welsh's Academy for Women." She stated plainly finally grabbing her bag. There was no reason to just sit here and complain about things they had no control over. It was better to just get out and face their fate like the strong women they were instead of whining like little pansies.

Slowly, Misty opened the limousine door and got out of the vehicle straightening her red skirt and patting off the invisible dust. The sun shined brightly soaking her skin in warm radiation making her hum. She took a few steps forward and motioned for the next courageous soul to slip though. May poked her head out and subconsciously patted down her hair, her head being left without her lucky bandanna She felt to lost without it. Her hair was capable of tangles now and what would happen if something landed on her head? May paled at the thought. Dawn, seeing her friends expression, rolled her eyes and gently pushed her out. May stumble out almost falling on the hard concrete, but caught herself before the incident. The bandanna less girl shot her an irritated glare over her shoulder as she grabbed her bag from the vehicle in a huff. Dawn chuckled and scooted out turning around offering a hand for Leaf, but as Leaf sat there, her eyes casted down, they all grew worrisome. She didn't move.

"Leaf?" May asked her eyes knitting together. Leaf still didn't respond.

They looked at each other silently asking one another what had happened. It was then that they realized that she had been quiet throughout the entire drive here. Questions swamped their thoughts as Leaf simply sat in the car not uttering a sound. She looked so conflicted and ashamed. There was only one thing that could plague Leaf's mind so heavily. Guilt.

Yes, Leaf **was** guilty, if it wasn't for her they would be home sneaking off to help in secret charity events that their parents didn't approve on. They would be giving food for the hungry or playing with the children at the orphanage, something other than heading towards a high-class school that only cared about their 'image'. Leaf knitted her eyebrows in frustration. What was a purpose of an image that simply showed how rich and bitchy a person was? If Leaf wanted any image, she wanted one that dubbed her as a caring, considerate person. She wanted everyone to be equal and to enjoy their lives. She wanted children to smile up to her not to scowl as she passed. Leaf just wanted to be looked upon as a girl, not a rich princess, but now how was she supposed to do that here? At this place, girls were looked on as just a pretty face. Nothing more, Nothing less and she had dragged her friends with her as well.

"Leaf." Misty coaxed as she knelt on the pavement. Her hands rested on the seat as her looked at Leaf with concern. Misty was going into her motherly state again. "Leaf dear, we've arrived."

She didn't move.

"School is about to start and we shouldn't be late to class on the first day. Any other day maybe, but not the first." Misty prodded on.

Leaf slowly turned her head to stare at her friend, her eyes hollow and un-lively. It was as if all the life was suddenly drained out of her and all that was left was an empty shell of her. Dawn frowned and stepped forward a bit and patted her head.

"I should have kept my fucking mouth shut."

They all gasped. Leaf Green cursed.

May was taken back by her friends harsh words, too shocked to notice a running figure coming her way until suddenly it was too late. She shrieked as her feet got knocked from under her, seeing the pavement rush up towards her face. Her eyes retched closed waiting for the impending pain that was sure to come, but was quickly jerked back into a strong hold. It took her a moment to realize that she was out of harms way, but when she did she noticed that all of her friends were in front of her, all looking at the space above her. She blinked slowly turning her head to face her rescuer.

"You ok there?" A black hair teen asked his eyes widen with surprise. He was playing keep away from his buddy and hadn't seen the brunette standing in the middle of the walkway. If he wasn't to agile she would've busted her head on the pavement. That would've bad.

"Ash, watch where you're going. There are other people using the sidewalk, idiot."

Ash rolled his eyes at the sound of his friends voice and set May upright turning to his egotistical partner. He hated it when Gray was right.

"Shut up, prissy boy." Ash smirked considering Gary's role in the band as the lead singer.

Leaf looked up and watched as the two bickered back and forth, throwing insults and snark remarks. It was extremely amusing, amusing enough to make her smile. Misty glanced at her and grinned as well, feeling relieved that her friend was at least cheering up. Even if their fight was irrelevant it helped Leaf on becoming her happy self again. Though Dawn didn't see the humor of the fight; it just seemed pointless. A little bicker between two handsome boys who obviously had some place to be and so did they. She felt it was necessary to let them go on.

"Ok, children," she started with an annoyed tone "time to move on, so if you would be so kind as to move you butts, we would greatly appreciate it." The irritation and sarcasm was painfully obvious, but the two didn't seem to care they just stopped and stared at her. She rolled her eyes and huffed.

"Oh no, we better get out of her way Ashy boy or her father might sue us." Gary announced with a roll of his eyes. He spotted the sign of the school and knew exactly what these girls were about. There was only one type of girls that went to Welsh's Academy and that was the rich bitches that thought the world solely revolved around them. They were rude, spoiled, and certainly didn't care about any one but themselves. It made him embarrassed to simply walk on the same earth as they did. They had anything they ever needed and got whatever they want while he and his band were living off cheap TV dinners every night.

"Excuse me?" Dawn questioned. Misty stood up ready to defend her blue haired friend. She certainly didn't like this guys tone and it seemed to her that he was implying that they were just like the hundreds of other girls in this stupid boarding school. May glared stepping beside Misty, not really minding that she might have to throw a few punches towards Flame or whatever his name was. There was something she didn't like about these two.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me give you a second to comprehend what I said." Gary smirked.

Yeah, there was definitely something May didn't like.

Dawn attempted to claw at his face, but May grabbed her just in time as the principle make her way towards the gates. Misty curled her hands into fists as she clenched her teeth together feeling her anger boil the blood running under her skin. How dare they? How dare they act as if they were nothing more than rich girls? He had no right to judge them like that. The three girl all glared at him holding themselves back as the principle slowly unlocked the gates, glancing at them from time to time. They couldn't risk being suspended on the first day.

Suddenly, Leaf stood up and made her way towards the bastard, her hair shadowing her face. Six eyes followed her in concern and confusion wondering whether her thoughts were rational or not. They didn't know if it was wise to grab her or to let her do what she was planning, but at this point it didn't matter. She stepped up close to the brown haired teen and let out a steady breath. The three girl floated towards her with small steps waiting for the next move.

"Are you so dense to treat us like idiots when it's clear that you don't even know us?" Her voice came out in a leveled serious tone startling them. Under normal circumstances, Leaf would be yelling and scream with a mixture of a few punches, but this calm Leaf frightened them. She was serious.

Gary stared at her with question in his gaze wondering what was up with the depressing brunette. She seemed intelligent enough, but still she was just a heiress. Ash looked at Gary, silently urging him on with a knowing smirk, but he simply stared at the girl wondering what she would do next.

"Well you are standing at the gates of the academy of dumbasses." Gary said with a shrug. He heard the gates to the academy creak open signaling him to wrap this up quickly. The Head Mistress frowned upon boys, and poor boys were worse.

"What makes you think we want to be here?" Leaf snapped making him avert his attention to her once again. "What makes you think we're just like them?What makes you so sure that we begged and pleaded our parents to come to the stupid, pathetic school that doesn't care about us or anyone else?" Her voice rose until she was practically screaming at him. Gary stared at her in surprise watching as she stopped and finally looked up at him with glistening eyes. "Who are you to judge what we are, because let me assure you, Gary," She glared at him feeling her tears slip from her eyes finally venting out all her anger and stress. "We are not anywhere near those dumb lifeless girls that walk these grounds, just remember that."

Gary blinked in shock as he watched Leaf turn lead the three girls into Welsh's Academy for Women wiping her tears and taking a deep breath. The principle glared at the boys seeing the tears in her eyes after their confrontation. Misty wrapped her arms around Leaf as Dawn expressed how proud she was of her while May carried her bag.

Gary watched her disappear into the crowd. She was really something else, that girl, and he liked the spirit in her. She was interesting to say the least, and if they was her on a bad day he wondered what she was like on a good one. His mouth turned up at the thought of an energetic and funny girl that didn't take shit from anyone, even strangers like himself. He wanted to see her again, if only he knew her name.

"Gary..." Ash said nudging out of his daze with a disappointed sigh. "The boys are waiting for us."

He snapped his head back towards Ash and cleared his throat, a light blush playing on his cheeks. He forgot about Ash, his thoughts centered around her.

"Oh yeah, of course." He replied. Gary followed Ash down the street towards their neighborhood as his thoughts straying to the moody brunette. Who was she?

* * *

**Torii: Did you like it? **

**Jenna: She worked really hard. :) **

**Hamish: Whoa! What's she doing here? **

**Torii: Well, when you went gallivanting off to God only knows where, I had her come to fill in. **

**Jenna: Momentarily. **

**Torii: Yes.**

**Hamish: So... I'm Replaced? **

**Torii: No, you still work here. **

**Hamish: *nods* Cool. **

**Jenna: ^^ **

**Hamish: ... **

**Torii: ... guys? **

**Hamish&Jenna: Hmmm? **

**Torii: We need to close. **

**Hamish&Jenna: Oh. Right! Review. **

**Torii: *jumps on Hamish's back* Bye!**

**Jenna: . **

**Hamish: 0/0**


	4. Chapter 2: Stress Reliever

**NOTICE: I HAVE REVISED THE SECOND AND THIRD CHAPTER AND ADD A FEW DETAILS THAT IS IMPORTANT TO THE STORY. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW GO BACK AND READ, IF YOU CHOSE NOT TO DON'T COMPLAIN THAT IT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE! YOU HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED. **

* * *

Leaf and May looked around the room as they slowly stepped through the doorway of their new dorm room. May was thankful that she was roomed with one of her best friends, but as for Dawn and Misty, they weren't so lucky. They didn't know who their roommates would be, but hoped that they wouldn't be too much to handle. She couldn't imagine the awkwardness of the situation, having a stranger to share all your belongings with, but May didn't have that problem. She knew Leaf as much as she knew herself and as she watched her finger the covers of the untouched bed, May knew that her friend was troubled. Maybe the guy, Gary, did have an effect on her.

"Leaf, are you ok?" She asked setting her luggage at the entrance.

Leaf jumped at the suddenly call of her name, but soon relaxed after awhile. Was she ok? Leaf didn't know, but the words Gary said to her were embedded into her mind, echoing loudly. Why did she care whether he thought she was a spoiled brat? She made her point clear to him and it was his fault if he didn't believe her, but why... Why did those words still sting? Leaf looked into May's honest eyes and bit her bottom lip.

"I'm ok." She managed to choke out. "Just tired is all."

May brought her eyebrows together in a confused expression. She saw the look of uncertainty flash over her features, but it soon vanished just as fast as it appeared. Leaf was lying; it was painfully obvious, but whether it was to her or herself was a different question all together. May decided not to press the matter and start unpacking. Tomorrow would be a busy day and they had to get ready. Dumping the contents of her suit case out, May began to sort her clothes in an organized way, feeling Leaf stare at her before following her example.

After a long while, all their clothes and shoes were put up leaving the decorative essentials left. It wasn't long before they stared to hang up posters and set up the top sides of their dressers. May filled her side with cute little framed pictures of her and her Pokemon along with the many contest ribbons she won while as Leaf filled hers with plush toys and trinkets.

"May," Leaf suddenly said as she angled her stuffed Bulbasaur right. May gave a small hum letting her know she was listening as she continued to pat down her bed. "Do you blame me?"

May stopped abruptly and raised her gaze to her roommate. She wasn't serious was she? How could she think any of this was her fault? If it was anyone's fault it was stupid little Grace Walter's fault. All she had to do was keep her damn mouth shut, but of course that would be too hard for her brain to handle. It did need oxygen surprisingly. May rolled her eyes. Stupid Grace. Stupid Mr. Walter. Stupid people.

"Why would you even consider that it was your fault?" May asked falling on the beanbag chair that the school provided.

Leaf shrugged her shoulders and leaned up against the wall, her gazed to the floor. She honestly didn't know why she blamed herself so much, but she did. Maybe it was because she provoked Mr. Walter so much or because she purposely poured red punch all over Grace's dress. Maybe because her friends were taking the same punishment she received when it should have just been her.

"I don't know." She answered truthfully.

May sighed. She couldn't remember the last time Leaf seemed so down. Normally, she would be laughing it off as they climbed the big tree in her yard or something, not dwelling about it like a melodramatic drama queen. May opened her mouth to respond to her, but was interrupted by as loud scream.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Dawn's voiced carried down to their room as she exploded.

The two girls looked at each other and quickly got up to see what was going on. People were already gathering in the hallways curious to see what all the commotion was all about. Whispers filled the small area as they eyed the situation that Leaf and May couldn't see. May jumped up trying to see over everyone, but failed as many girls scowled at her.

"Follow me." Leaf said as she grabbed her arm and weaved through the mass of people. Glares and unheard insults were thrown their way as they got through with much difficulty. They were almost to the front when another scream sounded.

"I'M ROOMING WITH HER?!" A familiar shriek cried.

Leaf paled at the sound and stopped all movements. May grunted and quickly shoved her through the last of the remaining bodies. They stumbled slightly into the circle that was formed by the curious on-lookers. May looked up at Dawn and saw her fists clenched and her face red with rage. Misty was there as well gripping Dawn's arm with a vice grip making sure she wouldn't pounce, but held the gaze of the other girl across from them. Her eyes traveled from her two enraged best friends and locked on the opposing girl.

The sight of Grace Walters made May shake in rage as she slowly got up, staring at the stupid bitch. The sight of her made May was to scream. No wonder Dawn was being so loud.

"Ladies please, there is no need to fight over such a little thing." The dorm manager cooed with nervous movements.

Grace scoffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a cliche flick of her wrist. That arrogant brat acted as if her shit didn't stink, but they were all fed up with it. Someone needed to teach her a lesson.

"I refuse to go anywhere near that disgusting girl. I mean look at her hair. It just reads crazy and unsanitary."

Dawn made a move to punch her, but Misty wrenched her arm back though her eyes showed how much she wanted to kill her. Leaf simply sat on the floor, her head casted down acting nothing like the girl at the party that soaked her in punch. Grace glance over at her and smirked triumphantly assuring herself that she had broken Miss Green.

"Oh look, its the draby Leaf Green herself. Here to mess up you mother's reputation here too I suppose?" Grace asked with a chuckle.

Leaf looked up at her, her eyes becoming filled with hatred at the mention of her mother. If she was going to insult her again she swore she wouldn't hold back.

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be too bad." Grace said with a thoughtful tap to her lip.

"Shut your whore mouth, you-" Misty clamped her hand over Dawn's mouth, quieting her.

Grace laughed whole-heartedly at the comment finding it ironic. "Shouldn't you be telling Mrs. Green that? She is a slut after all, grabbing the first man that-"

Grace was quickly cut off as a fist came in contact with her face making her head snap back from the force behind it. Everyone gasped as her friends stared at her wide-eyed from her actions. From Leaf's previous state, the three girls didn't think that she would even think about fighting. They were impressed.

Leaf's body shook in rage grabbing Grace by her collar and pushing her up against the wall. Her eyes burned with fire as the word 'slut' repeated itself in her head making her grow in rage. No one calls her mother a whore. No one ever.

Her knee came up in a swift movement as she hit her stomach making Grace gag before throwing her to the ground. A rain of punches were thrown as Leaf pounded them into her face. Screams rang through the hall as heavy footsteps were heard running towards them, but that didn't stop her.

"Leaf, stop! That's enough!" She heard someone yell, but she refused to halt her advances. All she could heard was the sound of her fist hitting her skull and the waves of anger that constantly washed over her each time that word was repeated. She let out her frustrations in every hit, wanting blame her for her troubles. She just wanted to go home.

The three friends looked at each other as the fight started to escalate until they knew it was enough. If she actually killed her, they would probably be in a lot of trouble, putting it lightly. May scowled and stepped forward. She shoved at Leaf knocking her off Grace as Dawn and Misty flew in to hold her back from anymore punches. Her breaths came out in heavy pants as she glared at the girl laying sprawled out on the floor limply. They all stared in horror, hoping that she was still alive.

Grace groaned and slowly sat up holding her nose as tears swelled in her eyes. They all let out a heavy breath of relief. Blood seeped through her busted lip as it mixed with the blood from her nose making her look horrid. A lump was forming and the sight made everyone step away from her as if she carried the Black Plague. May stared at her feeling sorry, but not enough to help her to her feet.

The dorm manager walked uneasily towards Grace, getting her up and leading her to the infirmary. All the girls around them stared, not being able to comprehend what they had just witnessed. It was one thing to have a face off, but another thing to turn it in to a fist fight. There were rarely any of these types of fights at Welsh's Academy and putting it plainly, the students didn't know what to do.

Misty rolled her eyes at the dense girls. "Hey, get lost! There's nothing to see here!"

With that the students scattered in different directions, slamming their doors as they vacated the area. Dawn sighed and let go of her friends arm realizing that she had calmed down enough to be released. They all relaxed around Leaf, sure that the hardest part of the day was over. It was until suddenly someone cleared their throat gaining their attention. Leaf's eyes slid over to the woman in the pressed suit and frowned. The Head Mistress called them over to her office and lead the way as they followed with tired expressions. Leaf clenched her fists feeling the pain of her bleeding knuckles shoot up her arm. She dragged her friends into her problems again.

* * *

**Torii: So what do you guys think?**

**Hamish: Cool fight scene. *smirks* **

**Jenna: Poor Leaf. It's so hard on her. **

**Hamish: Question? **

**Torii: Hm? **

**Hamish: Why don't they just use their Pokemon to fight? **

**Torii: *eye twitches* **

**Jenna: *steps back* **

**Torii: AND YOU DIDN'T THAT YOU COULD MENTION THAT EARLIER?!**

**Hamish: I'm mentioning it now... **

**Torii: *screams* You know what! F*** you! **

**Jenna: O.o Um! REVIEW! *turns off computer* **


	5. Chapter 3: At the Doctor

Paul rubbed his temples as his headache relentlessly pounded his head. He didn't know what was the matter with him or what he should take to make it stop, but it was becoming hard to live with and that didn't bode well with him. It was irritable, making it difficult to rehearse. The ibuprofen's had finally stopped working and it felt like it was taking control of his life. Slowly wearing him away.

"Paul, " The doctor entered the examination room with a light smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I've proscribed a stronger medication to help with the pain. You have chronic migraines I'm sorry to say, but its nothing too serious." He said as he gave him a piece of paper with a specific drug for him to buy. His head throbbed with each word that entered his ears.

Paul grunted in response not able to speak words. He didn't care what they called the damn thing, he just wanted it to stop. The doctor gave him a tired look and simply handed him the prescription with a lazy hand. Paul quickly grabbed the piece of paper and suddenly stood up to leave. He threw his coat over his shoulder, still holding it with his index finger like a hook, and walked out of the doctor's office. People stared at him with curious eyes as they watched the quite handsome man walk through the parking lot. Their stares were like lasers cutting holes through him and the feeling bothered him. Paul rolled his eyes. Attention wasn't a problem for him, but he didn't necessarily like it either. In truth, he liked to keep to himself, to be able to think, but now with this excruciating headache he couldn't do that even when he was alone.

Paul took out his keys from his pocket unlocking his car soon after. He sat down with a sigh as he leaned back and closed his eyes feeling the headache pounding inside of him. Maybe a quick nap would ease the pain. He let his eyes droop close as black consumed his mind. The darkness was one of the ways for him to escape, but at this moment it wasn't helping him, if anything it was making his migraine worse. He groaned and punched his stirring-wheel, not knowing what to do. Damn headache. He couldn't function like this. It was getting in the way and nothing was working! This helpless feeling annoyed him and he knew that if things kept moving the way they were, he was going to go insane.

"Can this be anymore irritating? I can't believe that woman is making us run errands for her."

Paul sat up and looked through his window seeing two girls making their way across the office lawn. His eyes narrowed in a cold glare at the blue and orange haired girls that were causing a ruckus. They were both unimaginably loud, one blue-haired girl more than the other, and it was beginning to annoy him.

_Can you be anymore irritating? _He asked himself.

Dawn led the way thinking that cutting across the doctor's office was a short cut towards the office supplies shop. She couldn't believe the punishment that their Head Mistress placed on their heads, one month of work around the school and all ten copy rooms needed new packages of paper today. Dawn frowned. The woman just had to make them get the packages of paper instead of shipping it like a normal human being. She groaned, this was so unnecessary.

"Are you sure that this is the right way?" Misty inquired.

Dawn grinned as she turned around to answer her doubtful best friend. The sun was bright and the birds were singing; it was impossible for her to stay irritated.

"Of course I'm sure. It's through-"

Paul watched with great amusement as the blue haired girl tripped over the sidewalk ledge and landed on the ground with a seemingly hard thud. Her friend laughed loudly as she stepped over her and continued walking. Paul smirked, that girl was troublesome, but funny he had to admit. He leaned over his stirring wheel and watched the scene in front of him.

"Hey! I could've died and you just walk over me like it was nothing? Some friend you are."

Misty looked over her shoulder and playfully stuck out her tongue. Dawn was such a klutz.

The blue-haired girl simply rolled her eyes with a playful smile on her face, but once she made a move to stand up a sharp pain shot through her leg wiping that look away. She winced and fell back to the ground not wanting to stand. How the fuck did she hurt herself so badly?

"Dawn? You coming?" Misty asked as she merely glance over her shoulder.

Dawn gave a nervous laugh and nodded whiile wondering how she was suppose to finish her job in such a situation. She knew that they had to get the papers for the principle but in her state it was impossible.

_I can't let a little bit of pain, like this stop me. _

Paul watching with curiosity as the troublesome girl started to get up, only to fall back on the ground with a painful look on her face. He sat up slowly realizing that she was hurt. How the hell did she hurt herself simply with a fall? Paul let out a low growl. And it seemed that her friend didn't give her the time of day to even check if she was okay. This made him frown; even though Paul was known for being the man with an iced heart, he actually watched out for people. He just didn't see the point of being praise like some dog for something anyone would have done.

Paul groaned and exited his car before jogging over to the girl on the sidewalk. Her blue eyes found their way up to his as he stopped and stared down at her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion. Dawn didn't know this man. Paul rolled his eyes and squatted beside her getting a smell of her scented perfume. It smelled nice, he noted, but soon focused on the matter at hand.

"Dawn?" Misty questioned before turning around and seeing a strange man beside her friend. Her mind didn't register that Dawn was hurt only that an unknown man had approached one of her best friends. Acting out on protective instincts, Misty balled her hands into a fist and ran towards the purple-haired stranger. She threw out her leg at his head using extreme force; no one was going to hurt her friends while she was around.

Paul reacted instantly jumping away before the girl's leg could make contact. Misty clenched her teeth and went after him, throwing punches and kicks out of rage. Her opponent was good as he dodged and blocked every one of her attacks making her discouraged and tired. She needed to take him down before he got the chance to do anything. She needed to protect Dawn. In one final attempt, Misty pulled back and swung at him, storing all her power behind it. Paul saw the one weakness in her stance was and quickly zeroed in on her, dodging the punch even with the small space she offer, and simply pushed her shoulder causing her to loose her footing. Misty's eyes went wide. Her balance was off.

Dawn watched in amazement as her hot-headed friend fell to the ground. This was the first time that anyone had made Misty fall, bringing a shocked look on her face. It was truly amazing. She always thought that Misty could hold her own in a battle but in less than ten seconds she was taken down by this man.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked, forgetting about her ankle for a short while.

Paul directed his attention back to the blue-haired girl and once again squatted near her. Misty slowly got up and glared at him intensely.

"If you hurt her I swear to you-"

"Hurt her? You can't even see that she is already hurt, idiot." Paul said sharply. People like her were a pain in the ass. They thought that they could save others and make things better by sheltering them or protecting them, but in reality it was only causing trouble. They never saw what was right in front of them and that idiocy was what he truly hated. He picked Dawn up from the hot sidewalk and helped her towards the doctor's office.

Dawn let him assist her to the door of the medical building until another arm came around her. She looked over and saw Misty with a conflicted expression. Paul glanced at her wondering what nonsense was going to spew out fro her mouth this time. She slowly rose again and made her way towards the two. The bassist narrowed his eyes wondering if the redhead would continue on with their pointless fighting.

"I've got her. Thanks for the help." She whispered feeling stupid as she took her friends arm and wrapped it around her shoulder.

Paul stared at her before nodding and letting go of Dawn. There was something about the blue-haired girl that made him want to protect her as if she was his sister. It was strange to say the least, but he found himself liking it instead of being irritated of it. His hand came down on her soft hair in a gentle pat.

"Don't be so troublesome, okay?" He asked her with a smirk on his face.

Dawn pouted at his words. "I'm not troublesome."

Paul chuckled as he turned around and headed to his car. The sound of the engine rang in their ears once he started the machine and slowly drove out of the parking lot. The two girls watched in wonder as his tail gate slowly disappeared in the distance before making their way inside.

_Who was that man?_ They both asked themselves.

* * *

"Paul, where have you been?" Gary asked as his bass guitarist came through the door. He had been gone for several hours and they didn't have the slightest idea where we went off to. Though it wasn't unusual for Paul to go off on his own, they still wanted to make sure that their friend was okay.

"No where." Paul replied, like always.

Gary crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. He wasn't moving until Paul gave him a straight answer. It had been four hours since he left and to say that he wasn't comfortable with Paul doing God-only-knows-what was an understatement.

"I didn't know there was a place called Nowhere! Was it cool?" Ash piped in trying to act smooth.

Paul glared at him before sighing. "I can never tell whether you're being serious or not, Ash."

"I was being sarcastic." He replied bluntly.

Drew came in with a can of soda. "Didn't sound like it and you really sounded like an idiot."

Paul watched as his band members all gathered around the coffee table in the living room. Gary shook his head, giving up, and sat down on the worn out couch.

"Anyways, we're about to have a meeting. Want to join us this time buddy?"

Paul rubbed his head, ready to declined when he suddenly stopped and looked at each of his friends. There was no throbbing, no searing pain, no anything. His headache was gone... and it was all because of that one girl.

Paul grinned finally being able to think. "Sure."

* * *

**Torii: *pretty sad***

**Jenna: Torii, What's wrong?**

**Torii: You haven't heard?**

**Jenna: *Shakes her head***

**Hamish: *looks over at them* hm?**

**Torii: Hamish might be leaving...**

**Hamish: *falls out of his chair* **

**Jenna&Hamish: WHAT?**

**Torii: Well this girl said that she wanted Hamish... *looks at him* Do I take you for granted Hamish? Do you want to leave? ... Because... I don't want you to. *slightly tears up***

**Hamish: *hugs her* Hey... don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I promise. *strokes her head***

**Jenna: *smiles and turns to the viewers* Sorry girls, he's taken. *winks* Review please!**


	6. Chapter 4: Problems and Resolves

**Hamish: Princess, say you're sorry.**

**Torii: I'm sorry...**

**Jenna: For?**

**Torii: You not updating...**

**Hamish: And?**

**Torii: Neglecting my readers. **

**Jenna: *pats head* Ok, Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

Misty had her share of wrong doings, sure, but this was worse than getting them lost in the dark woods to the time where she ruined May's birthday cake mixed together. Yes, this was much worse. It was her fault that one of her dearest friends had gotten so hurt, that she had to be put on crutches, that she had to be in pain. The injury wasn't so sever, however, to put a caste on her, but Dawn still needed to put a brace and stay off her foot for a while. It was painful to watch.

"Misty, don't look so down. It's perfectly fine, just a sprain is all." Dawn assured her, but her reassurance was met with deaf ears and a small automatic nod.

Misty wouldn't listen to reason as depressing and accusing thoughts blamed her for Dawn's misfortune. Her hollow eyes gazed at the ground as they walked back to the school empty handed. Dawn refused to call their limo to escort them back to the school, saying that she needed to get accustomed to the crutches and that it also went against everything they believed in. That didn't make Misty feel any better about what she had done. Dawn's shoulders were most likely soar from the strain and the sun was still high in the sky shining down on them. She bit her lip as guilt bottled up inside her, eating at her insides like a virus.

_Look what you caused, Misty. Take a good look. _

Misty's eyes traveled to her blue headed friend watching her breath heavy with exhaustion.

You_ did this to her. You hurt her even though you were trying to protect her._

"No." She whispered under her breath trying to deny the voices echoing inside her.

Dawn turned to her with a questionable look. "Did you say something, Mist?" She was met with silence and hard stare. Ever since they left the doctor's office Misty had been acting rather strangely. She didn't speak except only to repeatedly apologize for something that wasn't her fault at all. Dawn giggled. Misty was so strange sometimes, she was worrying over nothing. It was her own fault that she fell, not Misty's.

_You see that!_ The voices sneered._ She's laughing at how pathetic you are._

Misty averted her eyes and brought them back to the ground. The voices were back again and now they were stronger than ever. They filled her mind with irrational thoughts, making her so confused and disoriented, but she wouldn't let them control her this time. No, she was stronger than that. Her eyes went back to Dawn. It was her fault for not taking care of her, she knew that, but now she could make up for her stupidity. Misty wasn't the same girl two years ago, she was better than that. She remembered the promise that she made to her friends that day, the way they cried and yelled and begged her to stop. Those looks of agony and desperation made her realize that she was being selfish. She tried to take away all the bad feelings that she had, but in return she was hurting her more dearest friends. She wouldn't do that again.

_You're worthless, disgusting, piti-_

"I'm not! It was just a mistake!" Misty screamed, causing the voices to pause. She heard a light laugh inside her head making a cold chill travel down her spine. These weren't the same voices from last time.

_We'll see how strong your resolve is, Misty. We will see..._

Dawn looked at her redheaded friend in confusion wondering what was going on in that strong willed head of hers. Whatever it was, she knew that Misty could handle herself and if she needed any help, Misty could always come to her. Dawn was always there to help. Always.

* * *

Gary held the phone to his ear as he sat in his bed, not really listening to the words that were being said. His "girlfriend" was ranting about a fight that happened at her school and honestly he didn't care. It really didn't effect him or even interest him in the slightest, but he couldn't tell her that. If he did, she would start screaming at him saying how he was so insensitive which lead to her threatening him until she started crying. Gary couldn't handle that, girls crying; it made him panic no matter who it was. So instead he just let her talk as his mind wondered to the girl he met a few days ago.

Even though he didn't know what to do with tears, the ones that cascaded down that brunette's face made him want to hold her. They weren't tears of some rich girl who didn't get what she wanted, no, they were tears that were held in for so long. There was only so much strength a person had before they let it escape for a moment. He sighed.

"Gary, are you listening?" The girl on the other line asked angrily.

Gary wanted to be the one who she came to when she needed a shoulder to cry on, the one who she could tell anything and everything to, the one who WAS her everything. Yeah, he wanted her to be his as much as he wanted to be hers. It was strange really; how he craved for her.

Suddenly he stopped all train of thoughts. Was this what they called love? Gary scoffed. He wasn't some prissy, cliche story boy who falls for the beautiful, soft haired, sparkle eyed, tan skinned protagonist... He paused.

_I wonder how soft her hair really is. I bet it smells nice though. _

Gary face palmed. Now he was starting to creep himself out. Next thing he knew, he'd be following her to all her favorite places, hiding behind trees, peeking at her at every chance he could get.

_I bet she'd love to just walk in the park. _

Damn it... Gary groaned. Why was he being so uncool? There was never a girl that could do this to him, to lower him to a love-crazed stalker, never! This was ridiculous.

"Gary Oak!" His supposed "girlfriend" hissed, snapping him out of his dream state. "Do we have to go over what happens to your band if you don't treat me well?"

Gary narrowed his eyes in distaste. This bitch. She was the definition of stupid rich girls. She used her father to get whatever she wanted, and HE, the great Gary Oak, even fell for her threats. Now she held their futures in her hands and all she asked was for him to go out with her. How sickening.

"Sorry, Babe." Gary apologized with a roll of his eyes.

The girl sighed as if this was usual. "Gary, you know I don't like that word."

"I know."

There was a silence at the other line. Gary stayed quiet and waited. This always happened. He would do something to upset the poor girl and she would eventually hang up, but by tomorrow she would forget all about it. Any smart girl wouldn't even bother with his rude attitude, but she was stubborn, and the girl was determined to break him.

"I'm going to bed." She finally said after a seemingly long while.

Gary nodded and muttered a quick, "Goodnight" before hanging up the phone all too quickly. He sighed and rolled over burying his head into his pillow. The stress of the matter was so taxing. She always wanted to be with him, following him like a lost puppy. He hated her.

"Doom?" His houndoom inquired with a raise of his head from his lounging position.

Gary turned his head to look at his pokemon with a small smile on his face. If there was one thing that he loved more than singing and his band, it would easily be his pokemon. They were always there for him no matter what happened, yes, loyal was the word.

"It's nothing, Houndoom. Just normal problems."

He watched as his pokemon got up from her bed and walked over to nuzzle him with affection. It was such a small gesture, but the notion made his night better. His hand patted her head thanking her with a small red pokeblock. She happily ate the delicious snack and sat in front of him, resting her head on his bed.

"I'm just your food supply aren't I?"

Houndoom barked in agreement making Gary laugh. She jumped up in his bed playfully blowing little puff of smoke in his face. He tried to swat her away, but she dodged his attacks as if she was in a battle of sorts. Gary's laughing escalated with all the playfulness making his worries suddenly disappear. It was then that their fun was interrupted by a slight knock, halting their actions.

"Oak, I have good news, man." Drew said as he walked in, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. He smiled at the scene seeing their usually "too cool" leader playing around like a child with his pokemon. This was a rare sight.

"Whats that?" Gary questioned beginning to stroke Houndoom.

"We have a gig, but..." He trailed off with a roll of his eyes.

"Shit."

"It's at Welsh's Academy of Women."

Gary sat up quickly causing Houndoom to jump off in surprise. His mind suddenly went straight to the mysterious girl he had been dreaming of moments ago. She went to that same dreaded school and now he was given the chance to see her again. Oh how fate had its strange ways of working! He was so overjoyed he wanted to laugh until his gut refused, but his enjoyment was suddenly shattered with the thought of his girlfriend. She too went to the same school as the brunette, and to say that she would be clinging to him was a laughable statement.

"That arrangement that you made could really save our careers." Drew flipped his green hair over his shoulder with a smug grin. "Just endure the pain a bit more."

Gary frowned and turned over onto his side. Easier said than done.

* * *

**Jenna: You know there will be a lot of people who are... um... *plays with her fingers***

**Hamish: fucking confused and pissed**

**Torii: *laughs evilly* Secrets will be revealed and people will not be happy. **

**Hamish: Like how Gray is- *Torii covers his mouth***

**Torii: NO SPOILERS!**

**Hamish: *chuckles* Of course, Princess.**

**Jenna: Ok~ So what about the pokemon? **

**Torii: I'm going to have them part of the story. **

**Hamish: Great *smiles* You have their pokemon start falling for each other too.**

**Torii: O.o THATS A GREAT IDEA!**

**Jenna: *laughs* ^.^ Ok guys review!**


End file.
